deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Deathblade 100/Season 2 finale: North Korean Special Operations Force vs Spetsnaz GRU
Right, let's start this final battle of season two between two of the world's most dangerous special operations units. North Korean Special Operations Force- Extremist super commandos; poised to launch a communist invasion of South Korea VS Spetsnaz GRU- Top secret commandos; that spearhead the Russian army WHO...IS...DEADLIEST? To find out the history of war and modern science collide, as we test the weapons and tactics used by these instruments of war. We dissect their strengths and weaknesses and file them in for an all new battle to the death. It's no rules, no safety, no mercy. It's a duel to the death, to find out who is the Deadliest Warrior. North Korean Special Operations Force stats NKSOF info The North Korean Special Operation's Forces (SOF) are specially trained and equipped military units tailored to perform military, political, and psychological operations. Although it is unknown when they were first officially formed, their first known operations came on October 30, 1968, when Maritime commandos landed on beaches in South Korea and after a series of battles, retreated back to North Korea. Their missions are to breach the fixed defenses of South Korea, to create a "second front﻿" behind the enemy's rear, and to conduct battlefield and strategic reconnaissance. There are about 200,000 soldiers in the North Korean SOF, making it the largest special operations group in the world. NKSOF weapons The North Korean Special Operation Forces prepare their invasions with: |-| Long Range= PSL Sniper Rifle *Semi Automatic *Range: 1000 metres (effective) *Round: 7.62x54mmR *Rate of Fire: 30 rounds/minute *Magazine: 10 round box |-| Mid Range= Type 68 AKM *Range: 300 metres *Rate of Fire: 500 rounds/minute *Round: 7.62x39mm *Magazine: 30 round box |-| Close Range= Type 68 Tokarev TT33 *Range: 50 meters *Rate of Fire: 20 rounds/minute *Round: 7.62x25mm Tokarev *Magazine: 8 round box |-| Hand-to-Hand= Hapkido *Circular motion *Redirection of opponent's own force Taekwondo *Quick strikes *Repeated attacks to key parts of human body |-| Explosive= PMD Anti-Personnel Box Mine *Blast Radius: 10 yards *Charge: TNT *Pressure: 2 LB Spetsnaz GRU stats Spetsnaz info Spetsnaz GRU is what is commonly considered to be Russia's most elite special forces unit. During times of war, members of Spetsnaz were subject to going behind enemy lines to commit acts of sabotage, assassination, and stealing of enemy info. The group was formed during World War II to act as reconnaissance and diversionary forces. Spetsnaz recruits undergo rigorous training, including swimming in pools of blood. Recruits are trained to build physical and mental endurance and are reputed to have the toughest trainign program in the world. The Spetsnaz also have their own cache of specialized equipment, like the ballistic knife and Spetsnaz shovel. They have been compared many times to units such as Shayetet 13, Delta Force and Special Air Service. Spetsnaz weapons Spetsnaz retaliates with: |-| Long Range= Dragunov SVD *Semi Automatic *Range: 1000 metres (effective) *Round: 7.62x54mmR *Rate of Fire: 30 rounds/minute *Magazine: 10 round box |-| Mid Range= AK-74 *Range: 625 metres *Rate of Fire: 600 rounds/minute *Round: 5.45x39mm *Magazine: 30 round box |-| Close Range= Makarov PM *Range: 50 meters *Rate of Fire: 20 rounds/minute *Round: 9x18mm Makarov *Magazine: 8 round box |-| Hand-to-Hand= Systema *Fast relexs *Redirection of opponents momentum |-| Explosive= RGD-5 Grenade *Blast Radius: 30 meters *Frag Radius: 40 meters *Charge: 3.8 TNT X-Factors Total X-Factors Battle NKSOF: Spetsnaz: Five Spetsnaz operatives are moving throungh jungle terrain of the Korean Peninsula. One Spetsnaz operative detaches from the group and sets up his Dragunov SVD sniper rifle. Looking through the scope, the Russian sees a North Korean sniper team on the roof of a facility. The Spetsnaz sniper fires, hitting the spotter in the neck. The North Korean sniper changes his position and fires his Romanian PSL at the Russian, hitting him in the eye. The sniper grabs his dead spotter's Type 68 AKM and proceeds to go down a ladder into the facility. The Spetsnaz team moves closer to the facility before one of them steps on a PMD box mine, severing his leg at the knee. The NKSOF soldiers in the facility open fire with their AKM assault rifles, killing one of the Russians. A Spetsnaz soldiers fires his AK-74 assault rifle and cuts down one of the North Korean special forces. The maimed Spetsnaz soldier bleeds out from his wound. The last two Spetsnaz soldiers enter the facility. The Spetsnaz leader runs up to a doorway and throws an RGD-5 grenade into the room, killing one of the North Koreans. One of the Spetsnaz enters the room and shoots the North Korean sniper with his AK-74. A shot from a Type 68 Tokarev pistol killed the Spetsnaz operative. The last Spetsnaz soldier fires at the last of the North Korean special forces. The Russian runs out of ammunition for his AK-74. The North Korean kicks the gun from the Russian's hands and kicks him over the face, The Russian elbows the North Korean in the ribs before pinning him to the wall in a choke hold. The Spetsnaz leader throws the North Korean special forces leader onto the ground and fire a shot from his Makarov Pistol into the North Korean's head. The Spetsnaz leader raises his Makarov and yells "Ya Spetsnaz!" in victory. Notes Battle is 5 vs 5 and will be set in a facility on the Korean Peninsula. Voting ends on the 21st of September. Votes must have good punctuation, spelling and grammar. Next time: it's time to determine who the deadliest warrior is in season 2 with an extended back for blood match-up. Category:Blog posts